Drowned in your sky
by visk
Summary: Sky Webber is a normal girl .But weird stuff happens to her life lattely . One day a old man gives her a old box with a game named Majora's Mask that is haunted by Ben Drowned . Ben Drowned x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sky's POV

I stretched out my feets and started running. I was late at school,again . I checked my phone , while I was running , to see what time it was , it was 8:10 ,-fuck- I thought , and before I close my phone it suddenly glitched! ''I should buy a new cellphone..'' I said to myself , and put it inside my pocket again.I was finally arrived at school, I run into my class.

My math teacher ,Mrs Jonshon , growled at me ''Miss Webber, you are late again!''.I rolled my orange eyes annoyed -What's your problem oldie? You are afraid that you will die and I won't be here?- I thought, ''I'm sorry mrs Jonshon''I apologized to her ,I tried really hard not to be sarcastic, she just growled at me again , that I'm in the beginning of my life and if from my 17 years start being late ,my life will be a dissapointment and bla bla bla...

In whole class I was just scetching in my notebook and without realizing it the bell rang , thet meant that the first hour was over ,Sam stood up and run torward me ''Sky!'' she yelled at me! I smiled at my best friend ''Yo Samantha'' I said trying to make my voice sounds cool , ''Don't call me like that,stubborn!'' she said,I laughed , she hated her full name , my phone rang in my pocket, I took it, it wasn't a normal message , it was from...Cleverbot?! ...-Da fuck?!- I thought ,Sam looked at my phone and she laughed , ''You are talking to that thing?!Oh god !Sky, I can't believe you!'' she said mocking at me, ''I'm not talking to Cleverbot!It sent me first message'' I explain.

**Cleverbot**:**Hi!**

''But Cleverbot can't start first the conversation !'' I added.

**User:Hello...?**

**Cleverbot:How are you?**

**User:Fine...until you sent me...**

**Cleverbot:Why, Sky?**

I shocked looked at Sam,she srugged her shoulders.

**User:Who the hell are you?**

**Cleverbot:Hm...that's an intresting question...**

**User:Just answer me already!**

**Cleverbot:Hm...You think that I'm a bot.**

I was really annoyed ! That fucking Cleverbot was moching at me!

**User:Cause you are! You are just a fucking stupid Al!**

**Cleverbot:Nope!**

I sighed! Sam returned to her seat!

**User:Who are you?**

**Cleverbot:You will learn soon!**

And before I start tiping my answer my cellphone turned off by itself. -Crap!- I thought and putted it back in my pocket. My frence teacher, Mr Wilson entered the class and bla bla bla , my day continued as usual...

On my way home ,an old man , with dark brown hair, long beard and gabardine fell on me while he was brown eyes looked at me and he grinned, he grabbed my hands and gave me a dirty old box. His teeth were yellow and disguasting...

I pulled back my hands and threw that box disgusted.I turned back and started running -What's with him?!- I thought, ''He is not Link! He is drowned!''he yelled at me from where I left him, while I was still running I turned back my head to look at him...but...he just dissapeared-Too fast for an old man!-I thought.

_**Hope you liked my first chapter of ''Drowned in your Sky''! KYAAAA I'm so happy! (please dont steal my fanfiction!) Visk**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sky's POV

I finally arrived home! I unlocked the door with my keys and walked inside, I threw my keys on the table and my school bag on the floor. I walked to the kitchen to make a sandwich to eat-Hmm...Mom is not here..She might be at her boyfriend's house...-I thought...My dad died when I was 7 years old,he died in a car accident..My mother and I were really glummy for years..But years ago my mother met that bastard John..I hated him,nut I didn't say it to my mom cause she was really happy with him..I made a sandwich and walked torwards my room,while I was eating..I opened the door and...THAT FUCKING DIRTY OLD BOX WAS ON MY BED!...I walked torwards my bed shocked.I picked up that box and opened it ,there it was a tape for Nintendo 64''The Legend of Zelda,Majora's Mask''...''Thanks for the gift...I guess...''I said to myself,I picked up that tape ,put it on my Nintendo 64 and started playing,-It's been a while sinse I last played Zelda-I thought.

After an hour playing,I saw something behind me in the game..I turned Link llok back,it was a statue,with a boy who was wearing the same clothes as Link,he was also wearing a green hat like Link.I walked as Link and I realized that that statue was following me,I started laughing and I tried as Link to catch that statue but I couldn' statue was looking at me with a creepy look and I don't know why but I got really angry.'' .''I said and threw my Nintendo on the floor.

I walked torwards my door,but before I opened it I heard a glitchy voice coming through my Nintendo64 ''YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT'' it said.'' ,throwing you on the floor?Hah!I will do it again if you want''I said and grinned,I thought that that old man was trying to make fun of me with hacking my game...''You are not scaring me!And you never will''I said angrily.''YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT'' it repeat again...Then I got REALLY angry and smash the game with my foot'' !''I growled at the broken game and smiled at myself.-Weird day-I thought and walked to my computer.

I opened my computer and waited some seconds.I opened the Firefox and search for that statue from Majora's Mask on Google,it said some bullshit about a boy named Ben Drowned who his eyes were black,his irise red and from his eyes was floating blood,it said that he was a Creepypasta!... Creepypasta are scary stories with killers.I search more about Ben Drowned and suddenly a new window opened on my computer,it was...Cleverbot?!...again?!It started conversation by itself again!-What is going on here?!- I thought.

**Cleverbot:You are searching for me huh?**

**User:What are you talking about?**

**Cleverbot:I thought you were smarter Sky!**

-Okay on my phone but now on my computer too?!- I thought.

**User:Who the hell are you?**

**Cleverbot:You already know beautifull,by the way I love your orange plait on your front hair,when did you die that lock**

-Da fuck?!What was that just now?!-I thought shocked.

**User:How do you know that?!**

**Cleverbot:I know a lot about you sweetheart!**

''Are you trying to scare me stupid fuck?Come to me you creeper!Try again!''I said and smirked at myself.

**Cleverbot:YoU sHoUlDn'T hAvE dOnE tHaT!**

''What?!'' I said suddenly my computer screen glitched and blood with water started floating from it.I falled on the floor was pulling himself out of my computer screen.I picked u a chair and tried to push that bastard into my screen got into my screen.I sat on the floor relieved looking at the black computer screen and blood with water applying on my desk. ''Did I scare you?''I heared a boyish voice behind me.I looked behind me''WHAT?!''I shouted.


End file.
